jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Shelia Gremory
Shelia Gremory 'is the main female protagonist of ''High School DxD: Artificiality. She is a Devil from both of the Gremory and Mammon clans with close Gaeneron, Bael and Lucifuge and distant Demiurge heritage , as well as a third-year student of Kuoh academy, together with her Queen, Ichijou Hyoudou. Born during the end of the Red Era before it's end by Issei's final struggle against 666, Shelia is the youngest child of one of the current Super Devils, Millicas Gremory, and one of the current Satans, Seillais Mammon, and the younger sister of Nemesis and Harper Gremory. Appearance Shelia is a beautiful young woman of short height, with pink eyes and long crimson hair that reaches down to her waist. For someone her age, she is noted for having a distinctly slender yet curvaceous figure with large breasts. Shelia possesses a mysterious mark around her throat with the appearance of a love heart with two prongs extending around either side of her neck, in which both Millicas and Maria states that it is proof she was born in the Red Era. Although she has worn various types of clothing throughout the series, Shelia usually wears a Kuoh custom uniform of a white shirt and magenta skirt. Shelia's height is 156 cm (5 feet 1 inch) and body weight is 41 kg (90 lbs.). Personality History TBA. Plot The New Red Dragon Emperor Arc Orthodox Infiltration Arc Hellsalem Arc Evie x Etoulde Meeting Arc The Oppai Eater a Child of the Oppai Dragon Arc Sekiryuutei Runaway Arc Oppai Eater and the Revelation's Commandments Arc The Artificial Red Dragon Oppai Eater X The Female White Dragon: The Heavenly Dragon(s) Arc Powers & Abilities '''Immense Demonic Power '- '''Being descendant of both a former and current satan as well as one of the two current Grandmasters, a new title in the Underworld for the strongest devil(s) of unmatched power. '''Expert Magician': Shelia is also shown to be proficient in using magic such as the ritual to drain energy from Ichijou's left hand to let it appear human again. * Invade Beyond Balar the Empress: A combination technique between herself and Selene Vladi, where Selene melts into her shadow and fuses with her shadow where she covers her entire body in darkness. The result is a form of Selene appearing as a dark beast in the shape of a human enveloped in deep red aura of destruction, as well as a third eye with a deep red pupil on her forehead. Flight: Demon Clan Abilities: Due to her extremely mixed Demonic heritage, Shelia possesses several different abilities from different clans such as the Bael, Gremory and Lucifuge clans. Power of Destruction(滅びの力 Horobi no Chikara): Inherited from her paternal Bael heritage; Shelia possesses the Power of Destruction, that allows her to release energies that can disintegrate matter, both living and inanimate, with relative ease. She is further able to control the shape and power of the technique. * Extinction Pheasant (絶滅キジ, Zetsumetsu kiji), one of Shelia's special techniques. Shelia compresses her power of destruction into the shape of a bird (more specifically a Pheasant), that, upon contact with anything, instantly explodes. Charisma (カリスマ, Karisuma): Inherited from her paternal Lucifuge heritage; Shelia possesses immense Charisma, that allows her to "attract" nearby foes and great charm for both males and females alike. Gravity Maelstrom ( ): Inherited from her maternal Mammon heritage; Shelia possesses the Gravity Maelstrom, which allows the user to control every form of gravity and to create artificial gravity. * Horizon Black Dawn ( ), also known as the Eclipsing of the Dawn Goddess, Puppet Master (パペット・マスター, Papetto Masutā): Inherited from her maternal Gaeneron heritage; Shelia possesses the ability Puppet Master, '''which allows her to create puppets made of demonic power and control them by using strings attach to them. * '''Kamikaze Marionette (神風傀儡,'' kamikaze kugutsu''), one of Shelia's special techniques. Metamorphosis (メタモルフォーゼ, Metamorufōze): Gremory System Equipment Blacklights Blacklights (ブラックライト, Burakkuraito): A item/egg Shelia received from Scarlet Dantalion after the Villainous Faction's attack on the prison, Pandemonium. The Blacklights is an item created by the Dantalion clan like the Phenex clan's Phoenix Tears. Shelia's Blacklight takes the form of a chimeric black lion, with bat wings and horns that acts has her familiar, that she named Gryphon (グリフォン, Gurifon). Gryphon has the ability to breathe fire and act as transportation for Shelia's peerage. Quotes Trivia * Her appearance and image are based on the character Mio Naruse, from the Shinmai Maou no Testament series. * Unlike Rias, her breasts are constantly being groped by Ichijou. Development & Creation Category:High School DxD: Artificiality Category:Characters (Artificiality) Category:Female (Artificiality) Category:Devil Heir/Heiress